FF KyuMin : Yaoi : Drabble : Believe and Love
by nova137
Summary: Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang lain karena kamu sendiri yang merasakannya, percayalah cinta mereka tak selemah itu, jangan takutkan apapun. Hanya perlu percaya dan tetap cintai mereka. KYUMIN FANFICTION, BL


**Author :: Cho Hyemin**

**.**

**.**

**Title :: Believe and Love**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI | Typos | Alur cepet | OOC | DRABBLE**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**enJOY ^^**

* * *

Duduk dalam kesendirian di sebuah kamar yang dulu ia tempati dengan roommate tercintanya dalam kondisi hati sedikit tak karuan, tangannya memeluk bunny doll pemberian sang roommate yang merupakan kekasihnya, lelah dengan posisi duduknya akhirnya ia merebahkan diri di ranjang yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi ranjangnya berdua dengan sang kekasih sebelum ia memutuskan pindah kamar dan menempati kamar yang dulu di tempati Yesung hyung

Masih dengan posisi berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar dan memeluk boneka putihnya, matanya menerawang ke waktu ia dan sang kekasih masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan malam atau hanya duduk dan bercerita berdua, rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak menjalani waktu bersama berdua dikarenakan aktifitas yang seakan mencekik leher mereka tanpa henti

Malam ini sang kekasih tengah ada pekerjaan diluar dan ia pulang lebih dulu, ia tak tau kapan mulai kapan rasa kantuk itu hadir dan merenggut kesadarannya, namja manis penyuka labu dan king of aegyo itu terlelap di ranjang empuk sang kekasih

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh delapan menit Kyuhyun tiba di dorm, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menengok Sungmin di kamarnya karena ia pikir ini sudah terlalu malam untuk melihat hyung tercintanya

"Sungmin hyung pasti lelah."

Itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan saat melewati kamar Sungmin

Ceklekk

Gelap...

Kamarnya memang gelap, ia nyalakan lampu kamar, meletakkan tas dan segala benda yang ia bawa di sofa kecil dikamarnya, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dari make up yang menempel dan menggosok giginya lalu pergi tidur

Kakinya melangkah pelan saat ia baru sadar kalau ia tak sendiri di kamar, kakinya berlutut di sisi ranjang memandang wajah terlelap kekasih hatinya.

"Kau tertidur disini sayang."

Jemari besarnya membelai permukaan halus pipi tembam Sungmin, membelai hidung mungil Sungmin dan membelai bibir mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya

"Manis sekali."

Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat

"Saranghae."

Sungmin merasa sedikit terganggu saat ranjang yang ia tempati bergoyang, ia membuka matanya mendapati Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelahnya, memandangi wajah Sungmin dengan sangat dekat

"Kyu, kapan pulang."

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya saat lengan sang kekasih merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat

"Baru pulang sayang, kenapa tertidur disini."

"Tidak boleh?."

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya untuk dapat menatap wajah manis Sungmin

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi tak biasanya kau datang sendiri tanpa ku paksa."

Kyuhyun mengecup lagi bibir Sungmin yang selalu menggodanya untuk di cium

"Kyu-."

Sungmin memainkan jemarinya di dada Kyuhyun yang terlapisi kaos putih besar

"Kenapa chagi?."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu memeluk namjanya

"Soal drama musikal itu-."

Kyuhyun membungkam Sungmin dengan kecupan singkat dibibirnya

"Yang kau dengar benar chagi, drama musical terbaru ku memang dipasangkan dengan dia."

"Itu tandanya gosip gosip kedekatan kalian akan mengganggu lagi ya."

Tanya Sungmin dengan tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun

"Sstt-biarkan gosip itu menyebar semaunya,yang terpenting adalah aku mencintaimu, jangan memikirkan ini lagi nde."

"Aku hanya takut kabar itu membuat Joyers merasa resah Kyu, aku percaya kau hanya milikku begitupun aku hanya milikmu. Tapi melihat mereka bersedih membuatku merasa ikut sedih."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin

"Jangan khawatir, kau tau anak-anak kita itu sangat pintar. Dia tau kalau kita saling mencintai dan ini hanya semata-mata karena pekerjaan tapi diluar itu kita saling memiliki, saling mencintai dan tak akan ada yang lain Min, karena tak ada yang membuatku bisa melayang bahagia jika bukan denganmu, hanya dirimu yang ada disini -."

Kyuhyun membawa tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin menuju dadanya

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini, chagi."

Mata Sungmin berbinar mendengarnya, satu kecupan ia hadiahkan dibibir tebal sang roommate

"Saranghae Kyunnie."

"Nado chagi, jangan pikirkan hal yang membuatmu sedih begini lagi ya."

"Hmm."

Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, meresapi harum maskulin yang menyergap indra penciumannya, membiarkan sang kekasih membelainya hingga mereka terlelap bersama dalam lautan cinta dan rajutan kebahagiaan

**Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang lain karena kamu sendiri yang merasakannya, percayalah cinta mereka tak selemah itu, jangan takutkan apapun. Hanya perlu percaya dan tetap cintai mereka **

Fin

* * *

**Jakarta, 27 November 2013 **

**Sign **

**Cho Hyemin**

**RnR**


End file.
